


Home

by words_for_glory



Category: Bastille (Band), Dan Smith - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fluff, One Shot, this is kinda shit lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-25
Updated: 2017-02-25
Packaged: 2018-09-26 18:48:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9916193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/words_for_glory/pseuds/words_for_glory
Summary: "You know that feeling where you know you're at the place you call home, but you just don't feel at home?"You nod."Well it's gone now."





	

Having something to look forward to is probably one of the best and worst feelings ever. The anticipation that keeps you hopeful, and the longing that makes your heart quake. Whether it’s something big like a concert or a holiday, or if it’s something small like coming home knowing the person you love will be there. For you, it’s the latter. 

All day you thought about how much you’d rather be at home with your boyfriend rather than at work. It was worse knowing that this precious time where he’s actually home and not on tour, you have to spend at work. That’s why when you are finally at the door of your flat, you can barely contain the smile that’s made it’s way onto your lips. 

And there he is. Sat on the couch reading a book. Dan’s glasses (the ones you insist he wears more because he just looks too adorable in them) are perched on the tip of his nose, as he shifts his gaze from his book t where you stand in the doorway. You remain there, drinking the slightly disheveled sight of him in.

Mirroring your own smile, Dan chuckles, repositioning himself on the couch. “Well are you just gonna stand there?”

You shake your head and quickly drop your bag and shed your coat before running up and plopping down beside him. It doesn’t take long for him to pull you into his side so your head is resting upon his shoulder. 

“I missed you. All day. I couldn’t stop thinking about coming home and being with you.” You say contentedly, snaking your arms around his waist. 

“I missed you too,” Dan says, pressing a kiss to your forehead. You wish you could melt into him and become one; that way you’d never have to be without him. “What do you wanna do?” 

“I don’t care, as long as it’s with you.” You inwardly cringe at the cheesiness of your statement. 

“Wow, that’s cliche,” Dan retorts. You pull away from his arms and scowl at him, narrowing your eyes. The side of his lips flick upward into a smirk as he takes your hands, pulling you close again.

“Shut up. It’s true,” You reply, melting into Dan’s side like wax. 

The two of you stay like that for awhile, after finally deciding to watch a movie you both love. Staring at the screen, you feel your eyelids getting heavier, the weight of the day catching up with you. Dan’s arms remain tight around you, holding you close, afraid to let you go. It was always like this whenever he came back from touring. Constant body contact. Not that you’re complaining. 

Eventually, you do fall asleep. Dan, noticing your evened breathing, shifts to lie down on the couch, taking you with him. You snuggle in closer to him, cocooning yourself in his warmth. He presses a soft kiss to your forehead and whispers softly, “I love you.”

You’re awaken from your short slumber on Dan’s chest from the deep, rumbling laughter that bursts from Dan’s lips. You glance at the still playing movie then up at your boyfriend.   
“Sorry love, did I wake you?” He says, running a finger up and down the length of your arm idly.   
“Yes,” You reply, voice soft and raspy from sleep. You nuzzle your face into his jumper, wanting to return to the blissful oblivion. 

“Love?” Dan says, his breath brushing your hair. 

“Mmhmm?” 

“You know that feeling where you're at the place you call home, but you just don't feel at home?”

You nod.

“Well, it's gone now,” 

You turn your face up toward him and he leans in brushing his nose with yours. 

“Oh yeah?” You say, biting your lip. Dan’s blue gaze travels from your eyes down to your lips. Gently, he brushes his lips with yours. An innocent, beautiful kiss. Pulling away, he nods and pulls you impossibly closer into him, as if he never wanted to ever let you go.

After a few minutes of silently cuddling one another you mumble, “You’re my home too.”


End file.
